


The Boy Who Knew Too Much

by Mendelynn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Betrayal, Breaking Free, Childhood Love, Class Differences, Dominant Mother, F/M, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Growing Up, Guilt, Healing, Hurt, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Omega Discrimination, Pressure, Super Alpha, Wishes and Dreams, contains smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendelynn/pseuds/Mendelynn
Summary: Chad's evening starts nice, turns into a nuisance and then brings him a very, very bad surprise which will confront him with some things he'd rather not want to know. - Just a little piece of brain dust revolving around one of my favourite albums
Relationships: Chad Blackwood/Lyle Robertson, Victoria Blackwood/Peter Blackwood
Kudos: 4





	1. Toy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> This is an idea I have been carrying in my head for a very long time.  
> It's inspired by Mika's song "Toy Boy" and these pictures come up every time I listen to it.  
> And tonight I was feeling productive, so I finally wrote it down.  
> It is dark, much darker than what I usually write but that's what this cheery song needs (because it's only the music that's cheery).  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please tell me your impressions of it in the comments. I'm going to answer every one of them.  
> Have fun!

Usually, Chad didn’t visit bars like this. But usually, his parent’s limousine didn’t break down on the way home. So it was lucky that he had left the establishment earlier than last time. Bars were still open. And he really didn’t want to wait outside in the rain or in that dirty little car repair. He doubted that they could do a good job with a car like this anyway but it could wait to be fixed, they just had to get it up and running so that he could make it home. Maybe after this accident, he would finally get his own car. What did he have his driver’s license for when they only let him go out with at least a chauffeur attached? It wasn’t like he was sixteen or something. He was twentytwo and he was sick of being babied. He was a strong alpha, he was doing good in his father’s business. He would be a good successor one day. Sooner rather than later.

With a frustrated sigh, he put down the empty glass and signaled the barkeeper to get him another. It was only after the third glass that he managed to relax and take in his surroundings. Small, dusty, old. Just what he expected from a hick town like this. At three o’clock, there were only a few lost characters in dark corners left. He hated to feel like he was one of them. He wasn’t lost, just… delayed. Hopefully, Dorson wouldn’t take too long. He really didn’t want to get pulled into a conversation. Except… there was someone else sitting at the bar. Two stools apart. A curious figure. Small, frail, obviously omega. But Chad had never seen an omega like him. His hair was bleached to the point where it nearly didn’t have any color left and shaved on both side leaving only some unkempt strains in the middle. Tattoos were scattered over his naked arms, up his neck and down to his chest where they disappeared into his sleeveless t-shirt. He was thin, it didn’t look healthy. With a harsh gesture, he demanded another drink. Black nail polish. Omegas didn’t wear sleeveless shirts in a bar like this. They didn’t have tattoos. They didn’t shave their hair. But it was an omega. And he was alone in public without a collar. Chad could smell him, when he concentrated on it. Unbonded. Cold cigarette smoke, leather, alcohol and something… something that felt familiar in a very weird way. It reminded him of something…

“Stop staring, alpha. This is my night off.” He wouldn’t have suspected such a raspy voice from him.

“You’re a prostitute?” What a stupid question. But Chad really couldn’t imagine how anyone could want to buy someone like him. He paid for omegas quite regularly. Beautiful, clean, delicious omegas…

“I’m cheap. You wouldn’t believe how many people are desperate for a fuck. They don’t care what I look like.”

“No, I really don’t understand.” Finally, he had found what was wrong about this strange figure. It was his language. He might have wanted to sound rough and stupid but his pronunciation was too clean for this environment. It sounded as if he had come from good parents. This was getting more interesting than he had thought. He moved up next to the omega and waved for another round of drinks. For the both of them.

“You just had to get close, didn’t you?” It miffed Chad that the omega still wasn’t looking at him. And the scent confused him.

“You’re not from here,” he stated.

“Duh. So are you.”

“True. My car broke down. But you seem quite familiar with this place.”

“Wherever he gets fed, the rat makes his home.” His detached way of speaking amused Chad. He started to like this conversation and he was determined to solve this puzzle before he had to leave.

“What makes an omega from a good family end up here looking like this?”

The omega froze. He still wasn’t looking at Chad but he sagged a bit. “You still haven’t noticed?” he asked with a grim smile. “An alpha’s fault.”

“First love?”

The omega scrunched up his face, probably in a painful memory. “Yes and no. He wasn’t the problem. She was.”

“She?”

“Second alpha. I couldn’t have him, so they married me to that older woman. We never bonded. She was in love with this married beta. Made me dress up and act like him. She even tattooed me. Didn’t work very well. In the end, she cut me. Burned me in places. Stuck needles into my eye.” Now, he finally turned around towards Chad. The right side of his face had a big scar across the cheek. And his right eye was... scarred. Chad hadn’t known that an eye could scar. It looked awful. Chad swallowed hard. This was what some alphas did to their omegas. He had heard stories but he never… there was something about this face. The unscarred greenish-blue eye looked at him with a pained expression, the other was quite obviously blind. Still… something about this look… this long, narrow nose… these plush lips… the little freckles scattered over nose and cheeks… suddenly the puzzle pieces of appearance and scent formed a picture. He nearly fell off his chair. All air was pressed from his lungs. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t… “Lyle?”

“In the end, the penny’s dropped. I already thought you forgot about me.”

“I would never… I couldn’t… how?”

A lop-sided grin appeared on the plush lips. “Feeling guilty?”

Guilty? Maybe this burning feel in his stomach was indeed guilt. “I didn’t… you never… you know we couldn’t…”

“Yes, childish, naïve me thought you would speak up and fight for us. How could I be so stupid? You’re a mummy’s boy.”

“I am not! We were friends; you knew we could never be like this.”

“So, friends we were? Friends who kissed in the park where your parents couldn’t see it? Friends who slept in your bed together whenever you parents weren’t home?” The eyes filled with tears, Lyle wiped them away. “I loved you! I thought we were meant for each other! I thought we would mate and have kids and spend the perfect life together! I didn’t know your mother was a homophobic!”

Chad opened his mouth. He was the alpha; he should not let this omega talk to him like this. “Lyle, I know we had a thing. It was nice while it lasted. But, you know… I’m a man.”

“You’re an alpha, I’m an omega! I didn’t understand what was going on when suddenly I wasn’t allowed to visit your house anymore. You never explained! I was twelve!”

“I was thirteen. What was I supposed to do?”

“Speak the fuck up! A fine alpha you are!” Lyle was angry now. Chad had never seen him angry. In the whole childhood they had spent together, Lyle had always been happy and cheery. The perfect friend. This wasn’t the Lyle he’d grown up with.

“These are my parents. They worked hard to get so rich. I’m going to inherit all this. I have to show them respect.”

“You have to do shit!” Lyle threw away his glass frustration. It shattered somewhere in the corner. None of them flinched. They stared at each other. Lyle’s eye hadn’t changed. And the familiar scent, it was still there. Well hidden under smoke and sadness but it was still there. The anger and desperation in his face were unfamiliar though. “So, how many kids do you have by now, you and your perfect omega wife?”

“I’m not married…” An omega shouldn’t intimidate him like this. But Lyle, the new Lyle, was terrifying. “Mom says she found someone for me. She said that two times before. But it wasn’t right.”

“Well, I hope she’s right this time. Your all-knowing, holy mother.” Lyle spat at the ground.

“You’ll take that back!” Chad pointed at Lyle but he didn’t feel as confident as he should have. This feeling, which certainly wasn’t guilt, was eating up his insides.

“I’m not. I won’t ever do what you say ever again. You ruined my life once. You know, I wasn’t even angry at you. I thought I understood. And then your mother forced my parents to marry me to that… _hag_. You were never the problem. Our love wasn’t a problem. Your mother was. She and your fucking cowardice!”

“I am _not_ a coward!”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that! You know perfectly well that…”

The door opened and Dorson came in. “The car is ready, sir. We can leave now.”

Chad hesitated for one moment. Then, he nodded. “It was about time. Take me home.” He put two hundred dollars on the table. “This pays for the drinks. You can keep the rest,” he said to Lyle but he couldn’t look at him. Not like this. He turned around and left.

“You know, I hope you’ll be real happy with your soon-to-be wife! And then, one day, when everything is perfect, I want you to remember your old toy boy! And I hope it fucks up your day for real. If you ever have an omega son: tell him my story. Tell him what you did with the boy who loved you!” Chad closed the door but he still heard the words and they rang in his head. Wordlessly, he stepped into the car and leaned back in his seat.

“You really shouldn’t associate with such people, sir,” Dorson commented. “I’m sure your mother would be very disappointed if she knew.”

“This comment was not asked for, Dorson. I trust you to never mention it to her.”

“Of course, sir.”

Chad closed his eyes and Lyle’s image instantly came back to him. It scared him to no ends. This figure was nothing like the sunny, wonderful person he had known childhood. They couldn’t possibly be the same person. This omega just couldn’t be Lyle. No. But his feelings told a different story. There was an uncomfortable churning in his intestines. He couldn’t ignore it. Hopefully, he would forget about this encounter. There were much more important things to focus on.


	2. Track 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> Brain dust is very fertile ground.  
> I couldn't stop this one from outgrowing its one chapter, so there you go: have another. ^^

She was nice. Angelica. Pretty face, good manners, nice smell. She would be a good wife and Chad knew that his mother really, really liked her. Well, he liked her too and he tried to show it. They had wonderful evenings in the garden and at the lake. She didn’t like fishing very much but she was okay with just keeping him company. She liked golf though and she was much better than Chad. He didn’t mind. And she was really into horses. She always talked about how great the meadows around Chad’s parent’s house would be for riding and keeping horses. Chad hated horses. He had been kicked by one as a child and he’d been afraid of them ever since. Not that he would ever admit that.

It was a nice evening. They were sitting underneath the cherry tree at the brook and just watched the water flow. Chad enjoyed their time together, he liked her smell and how she looked. Slowly, his hand crept into her hair. She leaned into him, just a bit, and with time, he stroked her a bit more, her shoulders, her back, her neck… that’s when she flinched and moved away. She sighed.

“Chad,” she said quietly.

“Angelica”

“I’m sorry. Look, I tried. I like you, I really do but you’re just so… ugh.” She turned towards him to look him in the eye. There was pity in her eyes. Pity? “I understand that your mother is difficult but I thought I could do it. And you’re nice. I know. I appreciate that you’re a really nice alpha. But you’re not what I want, okay? I sometimes think that you don’t have a personality. I know you do but… you always do what your mother wants from you and that’s really annoying.”

She moved away from him and stood up. “I’m really sorry, Chad. You deserve a good omega, you really do but that’s not me. You need someone who sees you for who you really are. Because I only see your mother’s son.” With that, she turned and walked away. Chad watched her leave. He didn’t even try to call her back because he knew she was right. She wasn’t the right one for him. Mother would be very disappointed but he wouldn’t force Angelica into anything. If he was honest, he didn’t care about her too much. He didn’t feel anything as he watched her leave. This probably was for the better. The brook gurgled happily as if nothing ever happened, Chad listened to it for a while. Then, he stood up as well and got his keys.

Having his own car was such a relief. He didn’t have to call for Dorson and he didn’t have to tell his mother where he was going. He could decide where to go himself. And he wasn’t sure where he was going until he got off the main road quite some time before he reached the city. He was going to see Lyle. The stupidity of his plan only came to him when he locked the car. He didn’t even know if Lyle would be in this stinky pub.

But he was. In the exact same chair where he had sat last time, as if he hadn’t moved at all. Sleeveless leather vest, skin tight ripped black jeans. The tattoos. Chad couldn’t get used to the tattoos. He still couldn’t believe that this was supposed to be his childhood friend. Chad signed the barkeeper that he wanted a drink for himself and Lyle. Then, he sat down next to the omega and desperately tried to find something to say. Lyle didn’t even look at him. He didn’t move away either. It was as if Chad didn’t exist. But he accepted the drink when it was poured from him.

“Lyle,” he finally managed after what felt like an eternity of silence.

“So you came back.” There was no emotion in the raspy voice that could never belong to his childhood friend.

“Apparently.” Chad had so many things to ask, so many things to say but… his head was empty. Lyle was wearing make-up. Dark, stark make-up. It made him look… dangerous. Not dangerous but… different. Chad was afraid of him. Even more than last time. There was nothing of his old friend in this face or in this body. Only the scent… “You’re working tonight?”

“Not really, as you can see.” Lyle scoffed. “Did you come here to fuck me?”

“No! No… No, I…”

“So why did you come?”

“They left _me_ ” Finally, Chad managed to say it out loud and he could feel his pride disintegrate into shame.

“Huh?”

“The omegas my mother chose. I liked them. I would’ve mated any of them. But they walked away. Angelica said I have no personality.”

“Ah, and now you’ve come to me to ask for advice just like old times.” Lyle chuckled and sat back. He still wasn’t looking at Chad. “Well, the old times are gone. I’m not your worry doll anymore.” He downed his drink and put money on the table. “Seems like no one’s coming tonight anyway, I’m going to head home.” He stood up and turned to leave. Chad hurried to pay his own drink and followed him outside.

“Lyle, wait, please!” But the omega didn’t stop; he kept walking. Chad had no choice but run after him. “Lyle, I… I know it’s been a long time. It’s been way too long… and a lot has happened. But… no one knows me like you do. I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

Finally, Lyle stopped and turned towards him. The scarred, blind eye made Chad sick. And these horrible scars… “Yes, what _are_ you supposed to do?” he spat. “What exactly do you want from me? Advice on how to please your mom better? Lick her clit.” He turned and continued walking.

“No, Lyle. I didn’t mean it like that. I wanted to know… you’re an omega, so maybe you understand. Why did they refuse me? I’m handsome, I have money, a big house and I’m going to inherit a big business.”

“Oh, so it’s self-esteem issues again.” Lyle huffed. “Chad, they don’t refuse you. They would marry you without hesitation. _Any_ omega would be happy to be your mate. Not because of the money but because you’re nice. You’re a good alpha. But your mom picked smart omegas, they realised that they’re not going to mate you. They’re marrying your mother.”

“What?”

“Grow a spine, Chad. Do you even know what you want in life? And I mean you, personally. Not what your mother thinks is best for the family. Have you ever thought about what _you_ want?”

Chad opened his mouth and closed it again. Lyle was right. He knew exactly what his mother wanted for him and he had played along because she knew best. But what did he want? To be honest, he wanted Lyle back. The old Lyle. But that was never going to happen and that was his own fault. “Thanks for taking me home but you can go now. Unless you want to come upstairs…”

Lyle lived on the top floor of an old building in need of renovation. It was tiny. A dirty studio apartment with plaster falling from the walls and a hole in the roof. But Chad didn’t get the opportunity to examine it carefully because as soon as Lyle had closed the door, he pulled Chad into a kiss.

It was disgusting. Lyle tasted like cold smoke and sour alcohol but Chad couldn’t stop him. The smell, the old smell he knew from his childhood, pulled him in and made him lean into Lyle’s touch. And at the rate his body grew limp, a different body part lost its limpness. He groaned when he felt Lyle’s hand massaging his crotch. He gasped when the omega pulled down his pants and took him into his mouth. And somehow they ended up on Lyle’s bed and then he was inside the omega and Lyle was slick and he was tight and his moans mixed beautifully with Chad’s. They kissed again and Chad realised he didn’t mind the taste. He didn’t mind the gruesome appearance. As long as he moved in and out of this wonderful, tight, warm… heaven. Lyle’s scent was more obvious and Chad inhaled it greedily. He had missed it. He hadn’t known he missed it so much. Lyle cried out when he hit his prostate and he did it again and again… the omega clawed into his shoulders. Sweat-slick. Open-mouthed panting. Whores never felt like that. They never looked so into it. He felt Lyle come, everything around him tightened even more. He saw him come. His face distorting, becoming beautiful, being the old Lyle for a second. White liquid between their bodies. It took him a few more thrusts and then he reached his climax as well.

Lyle’s bed was disgusting. Chad didn’t want to get up. He wanted to stay close to Lyle. So they lay for a moment until they caught their breath again. Lyle groaned and rolled over to get something… “Could you please not smoke in bed?”

“Uhm… no. I always need a cigarette after. Old habit.”

Chad sighed and tried not to inhale the smoke. He didn’t know what to say. There were so many things he wanted to say… “You’re really tight.”

“Yup.” Lyle huffed amusedly. “It’s a curse and a blessing. And probably the only reason why I have any customers.”

“I should pay you, shouldn’t I?”

“It would make all of this less awkward.”

“How much do you want? 1000? 2000?”

“I said I’m cheap, Chad. I never charge more than a thousand and that’s the kinky stuff. Give me 200.”

“How about I give you 2000 and you promise to eat more than you drink?”

Lyle sighed. “Okay…”

“And… try to find a better place. This is a dump.”

“I call it my rat hole. It’s all I can afford.”

“Let me pay the rent.”

“Your mother would ask where the money goes.”

Chad sighed and got up. He couldn’t stand being in this bed any longer. “I want to help you, Lyle. This is kind of my fault.”

“Actually, it’s great enough to hear you admit it. You helped me already. Thanks. Now you can leave.”

Lyle handed him is clothes and moved him to the door. There wasn’t much light in the room but Chad could see the amount of tattoos which plastered Lyle’s skin. The kind of tattoos he associated with a biker. They looked strange on Lyle, it felt wrong. And it was wrong because he knew they had not been Lyle’s choice. His friend would have never chosen to get a skull tattooed on his chest. Silently, he dressed and counted the money onto Chad’s ramshackle dining table. He hesitated when he opened the door though. “Please, don’t think…”

“Good night, Chad.” Lyle pushed him out and closed the door. For one moment, Chad stared at the splintering wood. Then, he finally turned around and walked back to his car. It was late.


	3. Track 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> And another one. I'm churning these out like I have nothing better to do (I have).  
> I'm actually out of my depth with this one because I've never written a mommy's boy and I come from a family of very independent characters.  
> But it's fun to explore.  
> Enjoy the chapter!

“You’ve got lice!” Chad just lowered his head and let his mother comb through his hair. It was a nice feeling. Reminded him of when he was a boy. “Where have you been to get lice? Why should you go anywhere dirty enough to get lice from? I raised you better than this!”

“Yes, mother.” There wasn’t much else he could do. His mother was the alpha in the house, he couldn’t do anything against her. He knew that she could force him into obedience if she wanted to.

“Victoria… maybe it is a good thing that our son tries to keep in touch with the poorer people. A good business man has to see the whole picture.”

“Yes, he can look at it if he wants to. But not take part in it! We have worked hard to get where we are and I don’t want my son to retreat to realms that we have decided to leave behind! You don’t get lice from just looking.”

“I don’t need you to defend me, dad.” As a beta, his father was powerless against his mother in any way possible. Him trying to speak up was just embarrassing.

“No but know that I’m very disappointed. I recommended good brothels to you and you still go out and pick up whores from the street. I hope you wore protection. Who knows what that kind of omega could infect you with.”

“Yes, mother.” She had finished combing his hair and sighed.

“I’ll have some anti-lice shampoo delivered this afternoon and I want you to use it every time you wash your hair. If you don’t get rid of these lice in a week, I’m going to shave your head. We are having a meeting with the owners of the Springside factory next Saturday. Their daughter is still unmated and very pleasant from what I hear. It’s a shame you didn’t want Angelica. She is a nice girl. I hope that one day will stop disappointing me.”

“Yes, mother.” Chad got up. “I promise to wash my hair often. Can you ask for a few more bottles?”

She sighed. “You know that washing your hair too often is unhealthy as well. Don’t overdo it.”

“I won’t.”

Chad left the room, relieved to leave the overpowering presence of his mother behind. So Lyle had given him something to remember him. He grinned at that thought and scratched his head. Everything that reminded him of Lyle… he wanted to keep it. Maybe even the lice. But his mother was right, they were filthy and annoying and he couldn’t present himself like this to the Collins family, especially to their daughter.

To be honest, he couldn’t care less about the meeting. Of course, they were important business partners. But his father would do the talking and his mother would do the hosting and he would end up somewhere in the garden with another omega girl who didn’t like him. Whom he didn’t want to get familiar with. He had tried long enough to play along. He’d thought he wouldn’t mind. But after his meeting with Lyle… he realized that they were girls. Young women maybe but girly. They liked horses and flowers and fashion and make-up. And they couldn’t understand the beauty of fishing of rowing. Things he used to do with Lyle. The old Lyle. His Lyle.

The night haunted Chad. The feeling of Lyle… the new Lyle. The question his friend had asked. What did he want from life? What did _he_ wish for? He had never really thought about it. It had always been clear to him that their good reputation and wealth came with many obligations. But was continuing his parent’s achievements really all he wanted from life? Lyle made him question things he had considered to be written in stone. Lyle…

And then he found himself in the pub again. And Lyle wasn’t there. His seat at the bar looked out of place without him on it. “Where is Lyle?” he asked the barkeeper.

“You mean Skully? He left with a customer. No idea.”

A customer. Of course. Chad didn’t like the idea of Lyle being with someone else. Especially someone who only wanted to use his body. It made him sick, in a weird way. “Thank you,” he still said, gave a tip and left the bar without even sitting down. What was he supposed to do now?

In the end, he found himself wandering through the dark, dirty alleys. He met no one except a stray cat which fled as soon as it saw him. Then he was in front of the house. Lyle wouldn’t take a customer home, would he? So he had no better idea than to sit down on the stairs and wait. His designer pants got dirty and he might not be able get the stain out ever again but he didn’t care. Mother would be furious though.

He didn’t know how long he sat there but eventually, a frail figure stepped into the area visible under the street light. Lyle. He heavily leaned against the pillar and pulled out his cigarettes. Slowly, with tired movements, he lit it and started to inhale. And exhale. The smoke danced in the light swirling upwards like a slowly dissolving body. But Lyle stayed as solid and real as before. His skin glowed as if it was wet. Sweat? Tears? It was impossible to see for sure. Could be tears though. And he still hadn’t noticed Chad. Because Chad sat there in the dark and once again, he had no idea what to do or to say. So he just looked.

Lyle stood and smoked for a small eternity. Then, he left the light beam and was painted with shadows. He was limping. Suddenly he stopped and exhaled slowly. “Chad”

“Lyle”

“I think you’re sitting in something.”

“Oh? I didn’t notice.”

“Yeah. For sure.”

Silence. They just looked at each other. Lyle’s eyes reflected the little light there was, the left one more than the right one.

“Do you want to come upstairs?”

Chad shrugged but he got up and followed Lyle. The flat was just how it had been last time. Damp, broken, dirty. “You limp.”

Lyle shrugged. “Customer was entering his rut. Popped a knot inside me.”

“But… you’re not bonded! That’s illegal!”

“It’s not like he could control it… he was actually quite nice. The problem was that the condom couldn’t hold it. But I think he’s clean, anyway. Charged him extra.”

“I didn’t wear a condom.”

“Yeah. But I know that you’re clean. Like clean clean. You smell like a fucking soap bar.”

“You’ve got lice.” Chad put his bag on the table.

“Possible.”

“I’ve got you some shampoo.”

“You mean your mother got you some shampoo.”

Chad huffed. Lyle knew him too well. He looked differently but he was still the same person. Just less… happy. “What happened to the money I gave you?”

“Payed off a few debts. But I drink less, just like I promised.”

Chad looked around the flat. “You can’t stay here.”

“I certainly can.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I don’t care.”

“I will give you money.”

“And your mom will start asking questions.”

Chad sighed. He didn’t like arguing. “What can I do to help you?”

“Why are you in my life again?” The question baffled Chad and left him staring open-mouthed at Lyle who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. “Look, I’m exhausted, I’m sore, I really just want to sleep. I got through everything on my own until now, without you. I’m not saying that I’m managing. I don’t say I’m coping. I have no idea how long I can go on like this. I know that this will kill me sooner or later. And you know what? I don’t actually care. I’m tired.”

“But I care,” Chad said quietly. Because he did. It hurt him to see Lyle like this, his tattoos that were scars just like the ones on his face. It hurt in a way he didn’t know. He had missed Lyle when he had stopped visiting but he never inquired what actually happened to him. He had been too focussed on pleasing his mother. “I didn’t know.”

Lyle sighed. “I know. Actually, if you really want to help me: start thinking for yourself. Now, get out of here. I want to sleep.”

Chad didn’t want to leave like this. Slowly, he stepped up to Lyle. The omega didn’t move away. He looked up with an unreadable expression when Chad’s big, clean hand cupped his dirty, sticky cheek. There was the smell of alpha all around him. Alpha semen even. Chad didn’t like it but he ignored it. Softly, he pressed his lips against his small friend’s forehead. Then, he turned around and left. The taste of salt still on his lips.


	4. Doctor John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad has a doctor's appointment he really does not to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> So apparently this story has escalated... and it's not just about one song anymore, as you can see. :D  
> I'm trying something new. I mean, I could've just written what happened but... that wouldn't have worked as well with the song. *shrugs*  
> I'm not a psychologist and I've never been to one, so this is all just my imagination.  
> Please, treat it as what it is: entertainment.
> 
> Have fun!

“Good afternoon, Mr Blackwood, I’m Doctor John. Thank you for making an appointment.”

Chad tried not to growl. He didn’t want to spook the beta. The doctor seemed to be a nice enough woman but he disagreed with the situation. “I did not make this appointment,” he rectified, “My mother did.”

“So your mother obviously thought you needed help from a psychologist.”

“I don’t.”

Doctor John smiled, the mild-mannered beta she was, and it calmed Chad in a way. Betas were just so easy to be around. “Why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“I’m 22 years old and I’m the son of Peter Blackwood, the owner of the Blackwood company. My parents are rich but they weren’t born rich. My father was an unsuccessful business man until he met my mother and she improved the structure of his company. They worked hard until the big money stared rolling in and then I was born. I’m working as father’s assistant but I’m going to take over his position eventually.”

The doctor made a few notes before she looked up. “And why, do you think, did your mother send you here?”

“Because she thinks I snapped.” He sighed. “I am not mentally ill. I was just having a bad day.”

“Would you mind telling me what happened?”

Chad made a face but nodded. He would play along with this nonsense because he didn’t like it when mother got angry. And if he refused… she would be furious. “It was yesterday evening… my parents were having an important dinner and, as I said, I just wasn’t in a good mood.”

“Why were you in a bad mood?”

Chad really didn’t want to talk about it. “I worry about a friend of mine,” he just said. The Doctor seemed satisfied with his answer and wrote something down. “And I was annoyed because dinner with business partners is always the same. My father does the talking, mother is socialising and I end up with the family’s omega daughter whom they try to hook me up with. That’s the only reason they take me with them anyway.” He huffed. Since when did he mind so much? Before, he had just accepted it and he had actually looked forward to maybe meeting a mate this way.

“So you wanted to play a more active part in the conversation?”

“No…” Chad shrugged. “I don’t know. I just didn’t want to be there.”

“So what did you do?”

“Jocelynn and I had a separate table away from our parents and I wasn’t in the mood for talking but she apparently was very interested and made more than one attempt to get closer. It was annoying because she didn’t stop even after I told her to. So I just let her talk and… I probably drank too many different types of alcohol too quickly because at some point, I was so annoyed with her that I told her to shut up and leave me alone. I used my alpha voice. It was loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear. Then I threw up on the floor and passed out.”

Doctor John scribbled something down and scrunched up her eyebrows. “And that’s why your mother sent you to a psychologist?”

Chad nodded. “She was furious when I woke up. I’ve never seen her that angry. Looks like the business deal fell through because of it…”

“Did something like this ever happen before?”

Chad shook his head. “I know my parents have high expectations on me. They have my whole life planned out. I didn’t mind, I always thought it was for the best.”

“But this has changed?”

Actually, this psychologist was doing a great job. She listened and understood what Chad was trying to say… and it felt good to talk about it. “It has… this friend of mine… I just met him again after a very long time and…” What was he trying to say? That he felt guilty for Lyle’s misery? That he just wanted to help his friend? That suddenly his life didn’t seem as easy and his mother not as right as she had always seemed to be? “It changed something. My... I started questioning my life’s decisions and… he made me realise that I haven’t made any. I was just going along with what my parents deemed right. I still am. I mean, I’m sitting here.”

The Doctor smiled. It was a nice smile on a nice face. Chad liked her. “I’ll try to make it as comfortable as possible.” He caught himself smiling back at her. “So, your parents are both alphas?”

“No.” Chad shook his head. “My father is a beta and he’s a great man but my mom’s the alpha.”

“Hm…” The Doctor seemed to think and then wrote something down. “So you recognise her as your alpha?”

Chad slowly nodded, he didn’t like to admit it but… this woman was bound by confidentiality and it was so easy to talk to her about his insecurities. “She always says what I should do and usually I just do it without much thinking. I sometimes wonder if I’m a proper alpha.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you are.” Her confident smile made him feel lighter. “Have you ever heard of the phenomenon of a super alpha?” Chad shook his head. “A super alpha is an alpha who dominates other alphas. It happens most often in families where both parent and child are alphas. Parents like to decide over their children and for some it is difficult to let this control go after a certain point. Your mother, apparently, has very clearly defined ideas about who and what you should be, so she confronts you with them and you feel the need to do what she says. It’s completely normal.”

It took Chad a moment to let it sink in. This beta was so on point… hearing the truth hurt him but he felt relief at the same time. And resignation. “So it’s going to stay that way.”

“Not necessarily.” Doctor John smiled at him and… he felt appreciated by her… “I know your mother sent you here and I don’t know what she expects me to tell you but… you are my patient, so all I’m interested in is helping you, not your mother.” Chad didn’t know what to say or do. She was the first person after Lyle to actually show interest in him and not his mother or his money. He just stared at her and waited for her to continue talking. “This is a difficult situation for you… but you have to learn how to think for yourself. What do you want in life? I know this is not an easy task. You could make a list of things that make you happy and another with things from which you think could make you happy. Visualising ideas often helps to understand them. Ultimately, your goal should be to break out of your submission to your mother. But this will take time and it is near impossible as long as you are living close together.”

Chad nodded. “I should move out.” He had thought about this before but… it had been too much work and it would’ve disappointed his mother.

“That might make a lot of things easier. Your whole thinking is obstructed by her presence. It won’t be easy; your mother expects a certain lifestyle from you but you should have your own expectations on life and they might differ. If you feel like it would disappoint her but you still want to do it… it might be exactly the right thing to do.” That was… a lot. Chad gulped and didn’t know what to say. Everything the psychologist had said made so much sense. He looked at her trying to find something to say while she glanced at her watch. “And… your time is up. I hope this conversation has helped you. Feel free to make another date when you feel like you need it but I’m booked out for the next two months. This was only possible because your mother paid a fortune and… it was supposed to be my lunch break.” She grinned and shook his hand. “Good luck.”

“Thank you…” Chad didn’t know what to do and how to thank her, so he just pulled out his wallet to give her another note. She grinned but shook her head.

“I have already made enough money from this talk. Spend it on that friend of yours.”

Chad put it back and turned to leave with an awkward wave. Lyle… Lyle could really need the money but he also knew that his friend would probably refuse it.


End file.
